


Identities

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers: Age of Ultron Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Movie Night, References to Marvel, X-men - Freeform, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Marvel movie night with you and Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identities

After a long week at school, softened by your regular visits to the library and the lab with Peter, you were finally free for a long weekend with your best friend and had decided to celebrate with a movie marathon at your house. Your parents were going to be out all week; and you had planned a several hour marathon of all the best Marvel movies- complete with bowls of popcorn and soda.

“You ready?” you asked Peter as he trotted into the living room with a weighty bag of Doritos in his grasp. He dived down into the back of the couch beside you and pulled the quilt over his legs.

“Ready,” he affirmed. You were beginning your marathon with the  _Avengers_ series and were watching them all in chronological order, as opposed to production order, which meant you were beginning with  _Captain America: The First Avenger._

Clicking play on the remote, you settled back into the cushions with an eager smile as you subconsciously snuggled into your best friend’s right side.

* * *

Almost twenty-nine hours later and you and Peter were in a heated argument, which inadvertently had come to involve a lot of popcorn missile deployments.

“Just shut up and listen to me. Pietro should  _not_  have died!” you screamed, waving your hands around enthusiastically. “I mean, he was  _awesome_! He runs fast and he’s  _hot_!”

Peter rolled his eyes and scoffed. “That’s just it though. All he does is run fast. Iron Man can control the US government and shoot missiles out his arms and shit, but all Quicksilver can do is  _run fast_.”

“And how handy has that turned out to be?” you retorted. “Wanda and Pietro totally owned all of the Avengers just the two of them!”

“OK, OK,” Peter submitted, holding his hands up in surrender. “So say he didn’t die. There’s another Avengers film coming out in 2018 and they’ve already got Wanda and Vision as well as the rest of the team. That makes - _Thor, Tony, Steve, Clint, Nat, Wanda, Vision, Banner-_ eight members! They’ve already got enough, they couldn’t have nine.”

“Well, yeah, I know that,” you grumbled, slumping down into a chair. “And they had to have Vision because he’s basically all that’s left of JARVIS and he’s this shiny new character thing and they’ve obviously got to keep him.”

“Yeah,” Peter went on, “And the only other female role they’ve got is Black Widow so they had to keep Wanda. So that left them with killing off Pietro.”

You sniffled and glared into your mug of coffee- twenty-nine hours awake and staring at a screen had exhausted the pair of you. “I still don’t like it,” you muttered bitterly.

Smiling slightly, Peter slung an arm around your shoulders and told you quietly, “Well, we have the X-Men marathon to watch next and you know that’s your favourite. And plus, Quicksilver has a part in that and we know he’s gonna have an even bigger part in  _X-Men: Apocalypse_ and that’s gonna be released in 2016…”

Turning to face him, your face mere centimetres from his, you grinned and agreed, “Yeah, X-Men is definitely my favourite. And you’re right, I love Evan Peters just as much as Aaron Taylor Johnson, so it’s all good.”

Without thinking, you stretched up and planted a quick kiss on his lips, retracting just as quickly. “Thanks, Peter,” you mumbled, before pulling away and skipping off to the living room to set up  _X-Men_.

Leaving Peter to stand there: speechless and more than a little in love.


End file.
